Back to P.C.A.
School is back in session at Pacific Coast Academy, and Zoey and Nicole's eccentric new roommate, Lola, is perhaps the strangest person they have ever met. Meanwhile, Logan goes completely overboard on the entertainment system for his new dorm room, forcing Michael and Chase to camp outside. Synopsis School is back in session at Pacific Coast Academy, and Zoey and Nicole's eccentric new roommate, Lola, is perhaps the strangest person they have ever met. Meanwhile, Logan goes completely overboard on the entertainment system for his new dorm room, forcing Michael and Chase to camp outside. Full Recap It's the first day back at PCA, and Zoey and Nicole are excited about getting their own room and not having to share it with Dana, who is going to a boarding school in France. When they go to check out their new room, their dorm advisor, Coco, tells them that they will be assigned a new roommate. Zoey and Nicole are not happy about this and they go to talk Miss Burvich from the housing office, to ask her if they can choose their own roommate. Miss Burvich rejects the idea until Zoey compliments her antique perfume bottles. She tells them that they can choose their roommate, however, Nicole knocks over her perfume bottles and causes them to break. Mrs. Burvich tells them to get out and that they can no longer choose who they will live with. Later that night when Zoey and Nicole return to their room, they see a goth-punk girl sitting on the floor and trying to talk to the dead. She tells them that she is their new roommate, Lola. Zoey and Nicole, who are instantly freaked out, tell her that if she wants to be weird she can't do it in their room. She tells them that it's just as much her room as it is theirs, which causes Zoey to get mad and walk out of the room. Nicole follows her and they go to find Chase and Michael, who are sleeping outside in a tent. They try to sleep in one of the tents Chase in Michael are using, but they get scared when they see a bug in the tent. They go inside to confront Lola again, but they see her lying on the couch talking to her friend. She says that Zoey and Nicole believed she was some freak chick and that she would have an Oscar by the time she was eighteen. She also now has brown hair and her white wig is sitting on a table next to her. Zoey asks her what's going on and she says she's an actress and acting like someone you're not just to see if people would fall for it was a good acting exercise. The next day, Zoey and Nicole get back at Lola by acting as if they hate each other, then wrestling on the floor. Meanwhile, Chase and Logan are also having roommate troubles. Logan has a new big screen surround-sound television. He plays music and video games late at night, which keeps Chase and Michael from studying or getting any sleep. They try to sleep out side in tents, but are interrupted by Nicole and Zoey, who take one of there tents. In the end, Chase and Michael blow Logan's system by turning the volume up too loud. Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Zoey 101 Category:Victoriapedia